untitled
by cruel-humor101
Summary: Desolate, austere, and cynical they might be, but oblivious to what aroused men they were not. I updated!
1. Prologue

**Doesn't have a title yet (any suggestions?)**

**AN: Hey there! So this is a story revolving around cops and the law and all that good stuff. Anyways the titles everyone has i.e. the cops ad stuff are based on the U.S. ranks, although it takes place in Japan. I'm not sure if there's a difference or not, but when I tried searching for police ranks in Japan it gave me newspaper articles, which said nothing about ranks. So I'm sorry…feel free to help if you want.**

**Prologue**

'_Why is it that every occasion I go to I need to dress up? Why? So that I can look good for what-a couple of hours? I swear it takes longer getting ready than actually being at the event and being seen.' _thought a young woman who had to be in her early twenties by the looks of it. Hair as blue as the deepest part of the ocean, cascaded down her back in a soft wave of curls. A sleek silver clasp securely fastened in the back held wisps of cobalt hair out of her porcelain face, revealing a pair of eyes the color of sapphires. Done up with a light shade of pink that was barely noticeable, her eyes shone like twin beacons in the offset of the night.

Rose colored lips pulling into a line, she did not like the difficultness of her Chiffon dress. An elegant off the shoulder dress the color of snow that crisscrossed in the back exposing cream colored skin all the way to her lower back, a slit reaching just a bit above her knee gave the dress a more alluring sense and showed just enough leg to be desired, and was long enough to graze the carpet as she walked. Peeking out beneath her dress were her dainty little feet slipped in a pair of white open toed high heel shoes, with a small bow in the center to give it appeal. Adorning her neck was a tasteful silver chain with a cross done in sapphires.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," mumbled the young beauty staggering in her haste to quicken her steps. " 'Its roomy enough to move freely and glide around the room' he says. 'You'll be fine' he says. Damn! Did he ever stop to think that maybe I'd have to run after all those hours of getting ready? Just so I wouldn't be late!"

* * *

"Where is that girl of mine? I told her eight o'clock," said a man aloud to no one in particular. Glancing at his watch, the time read 7:55p.m. Heaving a sigh, he resumed his passing. Koshijiro Kamiya, was Assistant Chief of the Tokyo Police Department, or he use to be. This being his last night before he retired at the tender age of fifty after being shot. A man roughly 6', with midnight blue hair that framed his handsome face and well defined features, he did not look fifty.

Hearing the click clack of heels, he turned to see his one and only daughter hurrying towards him.

" I know. I know. I'm sorry, but you know how Kamatari can be when it comes to dressing me up for these things," said his daughter finally reaching him.

"And here I thought lawyers were born with the gift of punctuality. Looks like they forgot you, my little Kaoru."

"Hahaha…so how do I look," asked Kaoru twirling in the dimness of the streetlamps.

"Beautiful," was Koshijiro's warm reply.

Smiling, she allowed her true self to shine through her eyes. Her rarest smile that only her father or closest friends ever saw. Dubbed her 'honest smile.' "As much as I love hearing your fatherly nonsense, I think its about time we got this thing over with."

Chuckling at his daughter's own naïve ness, he allowed himself to be led to the Silver Moon. A local casino that was holding his department's yearly Gala event.

Upon entering the ballroom where it was to be held, the head of the department Mr. Tokugawa and his wife, immediately engaged themselves into a conversation with the Kamiyas'.

* * *

Emerald colored eyes roamed the room. Looking for any familiar faces that would make the night less burdensome. Hoping to find a certain Lieutenant to spend half of the better night getting to know. _'Where is he?…Don't tell me he decided to not show! Wh-huh okay she may not be that hunk of a Lieutenant , but she's a friend.'_

Walking over to the group, she could not help the smile that formed at seeing her friend's facial expression when asked about her love life.

"Tokugawa-san, Kamiya-san, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I was just hoping to steal Kaoru-san away for a bit."

"Not at all Makimachi-san, I am sure she has had enough of us elderly men and their constant rambling," stated Koshijiro with a knowing look at both girls.

Excusing themselves, they made their way over to a vacant table to sit and chat.

" So Misao-chan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Kaoru taking a sip of her Cabernet.

" What do you mean," questioned Misao with round doe-like eyes, " we are friends, are we not? So it shouldn't be out of the ordinary that we talk."

Kaoru smirked. " One, you don't talk like that. Two, yes we are friends, since childhood I might add and third, it is because we've been friends since childhood that I know how you are. You should be tailing that Lieutenant instead of saving me from potential scarring situations."

Misao laughed. A rich bubbly laugh that had her companion laughing along with her. "Okay, okay. I couldn't find him." Smiling brightly Misao continued, " so when I saw you I thought who better to spend the night with. Breaking poor unsuspecting hearts, snubbing the highly overrated rich, speaking in not so hushed whispers like adolescent school girls, while pointing out some of the more hideous dresses here- DEAR GOD that woman looks like she is wearing some of the casino's bathroom curtains!" Effectively getting the desired response, Misao could not help but join her friend in another bout of laughter.

* * *

"Damn it, Sano, if we're late because of you I swear I'll never forgive you!"

"Relax, Megumi. We're all ready late, so don't be in such a rush," replied Sano buttoning up the damp shirt to his tux.

Turning cinnamon eyes to glare at him, Megumi returned to trying to get her red strapless dress zipped up.

" Here let me help you with that," smirked Sano shrugging on his tailored coat while he watched his girlfriend stumble with the zipper.

Glaring daggers, Megumi gathered up her damp limp hair but made no objection to his help. All the while mumbling about baka rooster heads disturbing people when they had just gotten out of the shower. (hence his damp shirt)

Getting a bit fed up with his girlfriend's incoherent rambling, he swiftly turned her around capturing her lips in a quick chaste kiss. " Hey your of age and you consented," said Sano, " so don't blame this on just me, Kitsune."

" Oh and you couldn't just wait out in the living room while I got out of the shower and got ready? I told you but no- what are you smiling at?" asked Megumi after applying her blood red lipstick frustrated.

"Well after having a day like mine, I wanted to see you even if that meant getting you pissed. Adding the fact that you just got out of the shower…well that was just a bonus," stated Sano holding the front door open for Megumi before locking it. "…I'm sure you heard about today."

" Yes, some of the doctors were on standby…Is everyone all right?" asked Megumi letting out a sigh.

" Hey give us some credit, Meg, of course we're all okay. We're S.W.A.T. We're not reckless," exclaimed Sano getting a pointed look he added, "…all the time."

" I just worry about you," mumbled Megumi slipping into the passenger seat of a red sports car.

" I know," said Sano catching what she said as he closed the door.

* * *

He was bored. He knew that his Department's event was important, not only was the Assistant Chief retiring, but it was also the yearly schmoozing event to try and get in with some very important influential people. Some who could give your career a boost in the right direction.

Come Monday, he would see who had successfully made their way up the latter. Come Monday, he would have heard all about anyone's and everyone's pretentious if not hollow attempts at rising to the top. Not only that, but he would definitely hear from his part of the department of all of those who had tried to bump him from his position, and of the few brave enough to try and through their name into the ring of who would be the next Assistant Chief.

Sighing inwardly, he tried to pay attention to the conversation at hand, but he could not help but wonder why he had come again. Mingling with people he could hardly call acquaintances was not one of the things he wanted to do. So why had he come? Besides the not so empty threats that his father made. Oh that's right, because the Assistant Chief Kamiya was retiring, and he was by no means just an acquaintance but one of the few that he respected at the Department.

Heaving yet another inaudible sigh, the violet eyed young man willed himself to listen to what was being said to him.

" I find it completely preposterous that they have yet to figure out who will be the next Assistant Chief," exclaimed the wife of Major Hiroshima.

" Not even a possible candidate," added in Major Hiroshima.

" I understand you concern, but we will just have to be patient and wait. At the moment the Department does not have anyone nearly as qualified as Kamiya-san himself."

" No one as nearly qualified! Nonsense! You yourself could do it, Himura-san. The Captain. Youngest to ever be accepted into one of the most prestigious police academies in the world, graduating at the top of his class, and not to mention the son of Hiko Seijiro, Kyoto's Head of Department. My boy, I do not see anyone more fit for the position," exclaimed Hiroshima.

" I appreciate the compliment, Hiroshima-san, that I do, but I must disagree. I doubt anyone could do as profound a job as Kamiya-san," said the Captain.

" Modesty will get you no where, Himura-san. If you like I could speak to-"

"No," stated Himura firmly, a tinge of amber entering his violet eyes. " I have no interest in the position of Assistant Chief as of right now. I am content with my current position and do not plan on changing that any time soon. I appreciate your offer…to help me but I do not want or need the help of another to further myself in my career."

" You misunderstand my husband, Himura-san. He does not doubt your capabilities, he's merely just lending a helping hand."

" I understand that, but I stand firm by what I said. I thank you for wanting to help, but if you'll excuse me, I see that the Lieutenant has arrived." With that said, he bowed swiftly to a slightly miffed Hiroshima-san and his wife.

Kenshin Himura. A self-proclaimed prodigy at the age of twenty-eight, was one of the most sought after men in the Police Department. Climbing in rank fairly fast due to his own skill and without the help of any influential people. Working twice as hard to prove that it was his skill and not the rank of his father that had earned him the title of Captain thus far. Expecting the best from no less then himself than what his father expected of him.

* * *

His presence was unmistakable. Standing at 6'3" with jet black hair falling into eyes the color of crystal blue, he was an imposing man. Coming from a lineage of a well bred, if not the best ninja clan, a clan to this day that was still in effect. A clan that had been following his leadership for the last thirteen years as Okishira, a title given to him at the ripe age of fifteen. Yes, he really was an imposing man.

Striding into the ballroom, with what one would call an air of mystery, he quickly spotted a mane of red hair walking towards him.

"Captain." giving a curt nod to acknowledge the man.

"We're not at the department, call me Kenshin."

"Aa."

Silence lapped over the two, each man lost to his own thoughts. Unaware that both their lives would change with the presence of a few interesting characters.

TBC...

**AN: …..hmm….this would be story number three for me. As of right now this is just an idea, depending on how many reviewsI get.I at least want three, if not then I'll take it down and maybe continue with it later. I'm still working on the other ones, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I know there are still mistakes and stuff, but I'm sick with the flu and most likely dilusional, so I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys like this one just as much as the other ones. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

The lights twinkled over head, giving the room a soft warm glow. The music a light ensemble of violins and cellos, the perfect setting for romance…

* * *

Laughter could be heard rising and falling continuously from the same table. Faint brisk laughter making itself present every once in awhile over the various baritone tenors that surrounded it. 

'_I'm surrounded by men- good looking men, along with one other woman, I should be in heaven…gods there's something the matter with me,'_ thought Kaoru smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her gown. A habit whenever she was trying to conceal her anger, nervousness, or boredom.

Another echo of laughter.

"It seems Misao-san has wit to go with her beauty, Tao-san, a deadly combination if your not careful," said one of the many men clad in black and white. "Your husband must be a great man or incredibly foolish."

Gazing at the man attentively, a delicate blush noticeable to only a few under the dim lighting, could be seen appearing on the apples of Misao's cheeks.

"You flatter me, Touya-kun, but I am not married."

The air around the table seemed to change with this new revelation. What was once an amicable atmosphere had turned into one of testosterone. Seduction and something akin to love permeated the air. A raw primal hunger calling to them, a craving, a desire…a thirst. Lust.

The predators were out and their prey selected. The hunters had become the hunted and the game was a foot….

* * *

The change was subtle. If it were anyone else it would have gone by unnoticed, but not to them. Snapping them out of their separate reveries, they could not help but quirk an eyebrow at each other. 

The sudden crackle of ki told them that they were not the only ones who had felt it.

Eyes scanning the room, they soon spotted the man cluttered table.

Desolate, austere, and cynical they might be, but oblivious to what aroused men they were not.

Isolating the sudden spark of ki to the center of the clustered table, they discerned it as feminine.

A low rumble of syllables almost inaudible had issued forth from his lips before he was gone. Calm collected strides caring him to his destination, to her.

Interest peaked, Kenshin could not help but fallow his stoic friend.

Who was this Misao?

* * *

"I told you no one would notice we were gone," he breathed into her ear, as his long slender arm came to encircle itself around her waist. 

"Humph. Speak for yourself," stated Megumi hotly, flipping her hair over he shoulder as she walked out of Sano's warm embrace.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," shaking his head roguishly, he plunged his hands into his pockets and continued with his trade mark saunter into the room.

An indignant snort was the only indictor that she had fallowed suit.

"I didn't know that Jou-chan was in the market looking for a boyfriend. Hmm…I should introduce her to a few buddies of mine," said Sano pausing in his stride.

"What are you talking about, Tori-atama, Kaoru definitely would not go after a cop, her one rule. Not to mention she swore off men remember," pushing Sano, she could not help but pause and crane her neck for a better view. _'And if she is, she better have some explaining to do.'_

* * *

The incapacity of her friend to ever stay quiet and subtle was something she could not fathom, nor was it something that she ever thought she would get over. Lucky for her, she never left the house without her mother's old ring. A simple silver band that she wore on her right hand, one that she could idly slip on her wedding finger without notice. Something that she was prone to do whenever the situation called for it. 

Making sure that the ring caught the light, she brushed a few strands away from her face.

'_Come on boys, take the bait.'_

"Kamiya-san, I assume by the ring on your finger, that the same cannot be said for you," the respectable tone did nothing to belay the look of lust in his eyes.

"_Gotcha." _

" Not married at the moment, but I am engaged," said Kaoru, ducking her head to hide her triumphant smile.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me, I could have sworn that that ring was on the other hand not five minutes ago," said the one named Touya.

Catching Misao's expression, she could not help but smile openly, giving the appearance of a glowing bride-to-be. " My fingers must have been laced together."

" Well, isn't that a quaint little surprise," stated Misao, her eyes relaying a different message. " I had the impression that you were out looking for a new beau."

" _So that's your little game. I knew you couldn't be as dim-witted as you let on…well two can play at that game,"_ thought Kaoru, her eyes flashing with smug awareness. " Of course not, Misao, I only said that because I have wedding jitters. You said so yourself."

"Aa, of course. I must have had a bit too much wine to drink tonight. My mistake," said Misao, a somewhat sour look gracing her pretty features.

Before anymore questions could be asked, a rich sultry voice cut through the air parting the sea of tuxedo clad men like a wave, to reveal two men amidst it all.

"Excuse me, but are you not the one who arrived with Koshijiro Kamiya?"

Silence fallowed his question, as the two men made their way to the center of the man cluttered table.

"Am I safe to assume that," asked that same sultry voice, belonging to the shorter of the two men.

His hair falling like a curtain along his back, held back by a simple band at the nape of his neck. The glowing color of his hair a deep contrast against the black of his tuxedo and face, a blood red that only the gods could hope to have. With eyes an amethyst as sharp and beautiful as the gemstone it was used for, his eyes spoke of a commanding knowingness born within him. A face so well defined that it looked feminine, and yet an aura that screamed purely male.

Nodding her head, Kaoru had little room to reply.

* * *

"Sanosuke Sagara, if you step on my foot one more time, I swear I'll make it so you can't walk properly for the next week," said Megumi, once again giving him a death glare. 

"Oi now, Kitsune, its not my fault. You're the one who keeps wanting to get closer to Jou-chan and the weasel, while being as sneaky as you can," said Sano, unable to suppress his laughter at the look of outrage on her face.

Oh shut up, Tori-atama, and just spin me."

Stepping on his lover's foot and emitting a few choice words from her mouth, Sano could not help but laugh once again. "Meg, if you would just let me lead instead of trying to do whatever the hell you trying to do, it would flow a lot easier. Not to mention, that it would look a little less obvious."

"Oh, and what the hell do you know?"

* * *

"Captain, Lieutenant, how nice of you to join us," said Officer Yoshi, his dislike at the interruption almost unnoticeable. 

At 5'11'', he was good-looking, tall with a slight build, hair the color of midnight, and eyes a green that seemed to be jaded within themselves; yes he was good-looking, and yet the grace he presented was lost as soon as his superiors appeared.

"Yoshi-san, it's always a pleasure," said the Lieutenant, his voice a smooth pace that gave nothing away.

"_Eyes the color of the Mediterranean-yet notas warm- hair the most sinful shade of black, with a body and a pair of shoulders that would make any women weep…and a personality that'd make a monk the life of a party. Lieutenant Shinimori,"_ thought Kaoru. Openly rolling her eyes at her friends clear infatuation with the man.

"Lieutenant Shinimori, is it not? Would you be so kind as to accompany Misao here out onto the dance floor? She's been wanting to all night, but none of these men have been quick to pick up on it," said Kaoru, trying desperately to keep the lilt of laughter out of her voice.

* * *

"Megumi! I never thought that you would have two left feet, but then again not all of us can be gifted with rhythm." 

"Ohhoho!" exclaimed Megumi, fuming at being caught acting ridiculous, "This coming from you, Misao…Was- was that Misao with-"

"The Lieutenant. Yeah, it was," finished Sano dumbstruck at seeing his superior on the dance floor with the department's resident firecracker.

"...Oh that little weasel is going to pay for making that comment. Just wait till I get my hands on her, I'll-"

"Well seeing as that," said Sano motioning to the now dancing couple, " got the table down to just those two, how bout we show the weasel girl just who has two left feet."

* * *

_"Well that took care of my problem, but who knew that he would actually listen to me,"_ thought Kaoru a small smile touching her lips 

"How is your father, Kamiya-san?" asked Kenshin, a small smile appearing at being able to startle her.

Quirking an eyebrow, she gazed at him impassively. The ring on her finger glistening with the reflection of the light.

"The ring on your finger would suggest you are wed, but to my knowledge the Assistant Chief never remarried," stated Kenshin his eyes flickering on Kaoru momentarily before traveling once again around the room.

"Very perceptive, Captain," stated Kaoru returning her gaze to the dance floor. She had never met someone quite as sharp as this Captain, it unnerved her. Yet she couldn't help but be a little attracted to his demeanor. "Although I never claimed to be married to the Assistant Chief."

"Touché."

Silence once again before, "Surprised that he listened?"

Kaoru turned to look at the man next to her. A quick once over from the corner of her eye had helped her analyze the redhead, and she had come to three conclusions:

1. He was one of the best, due to the fact that he did not seem to be that much older than her, and yet he had already made it to Captain.

2. He carried himself like someone who is ready to enter battle at any given moment.

3. That hair just had to be dyed. There was no way someone could have hair that color or that beautiful and still be drop-dead gorgeous.

A moments silence before Kaoru answered. "I suppose."

"You know it was very brave of you to try that little trick of yours."

" And what would that trick be, Captain?" asked Kaoru, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Using the Lieutenant as your escape goat, and sacrificing your friend like that. You knew from the get go that if the Lieutenant were to decline your request for him to dance with your friend, that those men would have fallen on your friend like a pack of rabid wolves. You took quite a gamble, in believing that the Lieutenant would say yes."

Surprise showed on Kaoru's face, before she replied, " And how do you know that is what I planned to do?"

"Your right. Your plan could have been that you wanted all those men to fall all over your poor defenseless friend, and it could have simply just backfired," said Kenshin, interested in the first sparks of anger that she showed, and how far he could push it. "Although, I think I'm safe to assume that my first guess was right."

"Well, _Captain, _do you have a name to go along with the title, or has the ego far succeeded your stature," said Kaoru snidely. The last part clearly in reference to his physique.

Laughter fallowed her words, only furthering her irritation with the man, known as the Captain.

"Yes, but if I may be so bold as to ask yours before giving mine, I would very much like to know whom I'm speaking with, that they feel so secure as to criticize my _stature, _when we have known each other a little less than five minutes," said Kenshin, his amusement at being able to ruffle the young woman evident.

Anger flashed through her eyes, and for a moment it seemed as if she would answer with the age old I-asked-you-first response. So it was a bit of a surprise when the woman he had come to know as a spitfire, answered without much of a fight.

"It's Kaoru."

"Well, Miss Kaoru, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

* * *

TBC...

**AN: Hey look I updated in like a few days of my other update! Hurrah! Anyways thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this story!**

R&R please!


End file.
